A front load container is a garbage or recycling container that has slots or handles to be engaged by forklifts (or by forks or lifting arms of a waste-collecting vehicle) to lift and rotate the container so as to dump the contents of the container into the waste-collecting vehicle. A conventional front-load container has a lid that pivots open when the container is tipped. However, these conventional front-load containers are not locked and thus prone to being opened by animals such as bears. Lockable containers used in parks or other areas where bears live are inconvenient to operate as the garbage collector has to get out of the vehicle, unlock the container, return to the vehicle to dump its contents into the vehicle and then get out of the vehicle again to re-lock the container.
A need therefore exists for an improved container that overcomes this problem.